Beauty and the Beast: Alternate Ending
by BonneNuit
Summary: This is an alternate ending to my Beauty in the Beast fic with Grimmjow getting Ichigo instead of Kenpachi. Grimmjow as Gaston, Ichigo as Belle and Kenpachi as the Beast. Expect crack, yaoi, and lemon. Done for the readers who felt bad for Grimmjow.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an alternate ending to my Beauty in the Beast fic with Grimmjow getting Ichigo instead of Kenpachi getting him. This was done more for fun than seriousness, so expect a lot of crack!!! For those who haven't read the story, Kenpachi was the Beast, Ichigo was Belle and Grimmjow was Gaston. I suggest you read chapter 1-9 of it before you read this.**

**WARNINGS!!! No underage readers, this will contain yaoi, smut, sex, lemon, cursing. **

**Beta'd by d3m0nang3l1106- thanks!!! **

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 10 Alternate Ending

At Ichigo's house, Ichigo was still sulking inside the cellar, thus far unable to escape. Just outside, Yachiru was blowing hot air on the coal inside the wood-cutting invention. "Yes! Here we go!" She yelled happily and pulled on a lever that got it moving forward and toward the cellar door.

Luckily, Isshin, for all his idiocy, spotted the sharp, chopping object coming at them with great speed. "Watch out, my beautiful son!" He shrieked and pulled Ichigo out of the way just as the ax broke through the cellar door and collapsed into it.

Yachiru, unknowingly almost hacking Ichigo and Isshin to bits in a way that would make the Texas Chainsaw Massacre look fluffy in comparison, smiled at them from amidst the rubble. "You guys gotta try this!"

Ichigo made a mental note to speak to Kenpachi about the way he raised Yachiru and to give Yachiru a long lecture about running with sharp objects.

At the castle, the furniture and other various items weren't doing a very good job staving off the attackers. One man was forced into an outfit and burned the wardrobe in retaliation. Another suffered from third degree burns via hot tea and proceeded to break all of the cups and tea kettles. We probably shouldn't mention what happened to the poor soul was jabbed in the ass with knives by Yumichika, who was promptly kissed by Ikkaku, as much as a candlestick and a clock could anyways. Then they were both destroyed as Pantera pounced on them and gobbled them up.

Grimmjow had gone into the castle, searching for the Beast who had dared to take his adorable Ichigo away from him. Raising his crossbow, he kicked open the door leading to the West Wing, smirking as he set his eyes on Kenpachi. Kenpachi blinked as an arrow came shooting towards him and bounced off as it hit his hard skin.

Frowning in confusion, Grimmjow thought over his actions to see if he did anything wrong. "Wasn't it supposed to hit you in the back and then you would roar dramatically?"

"Why the hell would it do that? Something that weak isn't going to even give me a scratch." Kenpachi stared at Grimmjow like he was an idiot.

"But that's the way it's supposed to happen…" Grimmjow scratched his head, trying to think before just drawing his sword. "It's cooler this way anyways, I don't know why I would use a fucking bow and arrow; I prefer the blood splashing my face when I kill you."

"Why would I want to fight a weakling like you?" Kenpachi said in boredom, scratching his head and wondering to himself whether it would seem like he was desperate if he went to go visit Ichigo.

"Heh, don't want to fight? Guess that means Ichigo's ass is all mine." Grimmjow said, now wondering as well whether it would seem like he was desperate if he also went to go visit Ichigo.

Of course Kenpachi couldn't let Grimmjow live now that he knew he was a rival for Ichigo's love. So he drew his sharp, pointy sword and ran towards Grimmjow with it, not knowing that his affinity for teaching Yachiru such things as running with sharp objects led to Ichigo being able to escape.

Grimmjow parried the blow, ramming Kenpachi hard in the stomach and sending him breaking through the glass and out onto a large area of roof. Kenpachi rolled to his feet as Grimmjow did the same a few feet away. Grimmjow snarled and was about to move forward when he caught sight of one of the statues. "What the fuck?" It almost looked like a shapeless blob with rabbit ears. Looking at the engraving at the bottom, he saw the artist's name was 'Rukia' and the statue was titled' Chappy. The other statues were similarly done, though somebody named 'Byakuya' also did a few.

Shaking his head to clear the disturbing images, Grimmjow faced Kenpachi again. "I'm not going to let you win! Strawberry is going to be my bride!"

"Like a weakling like you could handle him!" Their swords crashed against each other causing a horrible squealing sound to fill the air.

"Kenpachi, Grimmjow, what the fuck are you guys doing?" Looking down, they both saw Ichigo glaring up at them at them from the bottom of the castle, riding Zangetsu with the old coot beside him.

Grimmjow let out a cruel laugh. "Are you in love with him, beast? Do you honestly think he would want you when he could have someone like me?"

Growling, Kenpachi slashed his sword downward but it was caught by Grimmjow's sword. He continued to press his weight downward, the tip of his blade nearing Grimmjow's eye as the blue haired man gritted his teeth and fought against it. "It's over Beast, Ichigo is mine!"

Kenpachi raised his sword again, but was distracted by Ichigo frantically calling his name. As his head was turned, Grimmjow took the opportunity to stab Kenpachi in the back. Kenpachi roared in pain and slipped backwards over the edge, falling into the abyss below. Ichigo stared for a second, wondering what the hell went wrong while Grimmjow grabbed a hold of his orange hair and yanked their mouths together forcibly.

"Oh my god, you killed Kenny!" Yachiru shrieked from her place on the balcony.

"You bastard!" Ikkaku yelled.

Somewhere in the Naruto universe, Sasuke sneezed

Grimmjow ignored the objects and continued to kiss his beloved, grabbing the hands that shoved at his chest and pulling the lithe teen close. Ichigo squirmed and tried to get free at first, but the blue haired man refused to let go. Sneaking his tongue inside the wet, hot mouth he was savaging, he was promptly bit and forced to jerk back a little.

Glaring at the pissed off Strawberry, Grimmjow snatched Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulder, the responding blows to his back and screams not even fazing him a bit. The castle was in various states of disarray, all moving objects destroyed (and a few inanimate ones as well). The mob that had scaled the castle was looking a little worse for wear, but otherwise victorious. The men cheered and clapped Grimmjow on the shoulder for getting his 'damsel' and rescuing him from the 'beast.'

Isshin sobbed into his handkerchief, very happy that his beautiful daughter- "I'm your _son, _asshole!"- wasn't going to be in a relationship with that horrid beast. He had always liked Grimmjow better anyways. Even if he almost got Isshin thrown into an insane asylum. He congratulated the couple, pretending not to hear Ichigo's very loud protests, and gave them his blessing.

Grimmjow tossed Ichigo onto his horse and mounted behind him, sliding an arm around his arms and holding him in place as he continued to struggle. "You're so feisty." He licked Ichigo's ear, grinning broadly at the shiver and blush it produced. "Once we're married I'm going to really enjoy having you beneath me."

"There's not going to be a marriage!" Ichigo snarled back, ignoring his body's reaction to Grimmjow's close proximity.

"Of course there is! I have everyone needed for it on call."

"You what!?"

Grimmjow smirked knowingly. "Don't be nervous, I'll be gentle-ish."

"Ish!?" Ichigo shrieked, for a second forgetting he wasn't even agreeing to marriage, let alone sex.

"We'll marry as soon as we get back to the village." Grimmjow stated as though he never heard Ichigo.

True to his word, even in the pitch dark and raining whether, he and Ichigo were wed. It went a little something like this:

"Do you, Grimmjow, take Ichigo to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I'm a man damn it!" Ichigo yelled from where he was tied up beside Grimmjow.

"Yes, I do." He, like everyone else, ignored Ichigo.

"Do you, Ichigo, take Grimmjow to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"No fucking-

A calloused hand clasped his mouth shut as Grimmjow spoke for him. "Yes, of course he does."

"Then you may now kiss your bride." Grimmjow grinned and let go of Ichigo's mouth long enough to seal them in a lip lock that Ichigo adamantly protested with little meeps and moans that maybe had a hint of pleasure in them.

"Now for consummation!" The blue haired man, that was now married, threw his 'wife' over his shoulder and smiled brightly as the crowd cheered and Isshin sobbed with Pantera trying to comfort him.

Ichigo continued to protest vehemently the entire way to Grimmjow's house, even as he blushed hotly when Grimmjow carried him bridal-style into _their _house. "I'll give you a tour later. We'll break in all the rooms and furniture with sex anyways."

"I told you no!" Ichigo punched Grimmjow in the jaw, but his husband simply grabbed his wife's wrist and tugged him into a deep kiss.

Ichigo gave a startled moan, his eyes unconsciously fluttering shut as Grimmjow backed him against a wall and started grinding their hips together. "F-fuck…" Ichigo stuttered as the larger man moved his mouth to the orange-haired beauty's neck and sucked on the sensitive spot under his ear. "Grimm…"

Grimmjow chuckled and lifted the petite man into his arms once more, kissing him as he moved to the bedroom. Tossing his prize onto the bed, Grimmjow straddled the lithe hips and pinned his wrists above his head. "The hero doesn't always get the girl." He growled.

Ichigo predictably scowled at the proclamation. "I'm not a girl."

"But you are beautiful." Grimmjow swooped down for another kiss, looking forward to the night ahead of them.

**LINE**

**Tell me if you guys want me to continue this with a lemon, like I said above, this was just a little crack alternate ending. I hope you enjoyed!!!**

**Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally here! And all nice and beta'd by ****d3m0nang3l1106 no less! Check out the bottom for a vote for my next full-length story.**

Beauty and the Beast: Chapter 11 Alternate Ending

Grimmjow chuckled and lifted the petite man into his arms once more, kissing him as he moved to the bedroom. Tossing his prize onto the bed, Grimmjow straddled the lithe hips and pinned his wrists above his head. "The hero doesn't always get the girl." He growled.

Ichigo scowled predictably at the proclamation. "I'm not a girl."

"But you are beautiful." Grimmjow swooped down for another kiss, looking forward to the night ahead of them.

Ichigo struggled at first, predictably, but gave in as Grimmjow's talented tongue explored the corners of his mouth. "You can't do this!" Ichigo gasped out even as he tilted his head back to allow Grimmjow access to his throat.

"Tch, why the hell not?! You want this too." Grimmjow nibbled on the sensitive flesh, purring with delight as Ichigo squirmed and made a mewling noise. "My beautiful wife." Grimmjow breathed out fondly and started tugging his 'wife's' clothes off. Ichigo's long limbs got tangled in the fabric as he struggled and generally made things difficult for his new husband. "Stop that." Said husband scolded and tapped the orange haired beauty on the nose.

"You're the one who needs to stop!" Ichigo yelled, inhaling sharply as the last of his protection was removed and a sneaky hand stroked him. "Ungh, don't stop!"

The blue haired man chuckled to himself at the rapid turn about and promptly flipped Ichigo onto his stomach. Shoving a pillow under his hips hastily, Grimmjow grabbed the conveniently placed bottle of lube from the bedside table and poured a large dollop onto his fingers.

Ichigo peaked over his shoulders at the man, blushing heavily as Grimmjow smirked and stroked his lubed fingers over Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo bit his lower lip and buried his head into the pillow, gripping the covers tightly as a finger moved into him. "Ah-AH!" Ichigo arched his back in an attempt to relieve the discomfort and whimpered as Grimmjow began to wiggle the digit around. "Grimm…jow…" The orange-haired boy whimpered and closed his eyes tightly when a second finger was introduced.

"You're so fucking tight!" Grimmjow hissed and pressed a kiss in between Ichigo's shoulder blades as he spread his fingers apart. "Press back against it."

"No!" Ichigo shouted, and then turned his head away as though he was ignoring Grimmjow, even as he gasped and moaned.

"It'll feel better, my pretty."

"Don't call me that, we're not in Kansas anymore." Ichigo growled.

"What?" Grimmjow asked with his brow furrowed together in confusion, shrugging it off as he added a third finger.

"It's- ah! - From the Wizard of- AGH! - Oz. Would you stop that?" Ichigo whined at the pain but that didn't deter his seme, who was determined to get inside his beautiful uke.

"Just relax!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ichigo snarled, flinching as Grimmjow savagely shoved his fingers in and out of his anus.

Grimmjow grinned and removed his fingers, spreading the lube over his erection as he stretched his body out over Ichigo's. Lining himself up, he gripped his uke's hips and added a slight amount of pressure. "I love you." He whispered softly. Ichigo's eyes widened and he gasped just as Grimmjow shoved himself inside his wife's tight, hot rectum.

"AH!!!" Ichigo screamed and clawed at the sheets while Grimmjow pushed in steadily. "Ow…"

"I love you." Grimmjow murmured again, a bit more heatedly, since he was sheathing himself to the hilt inside of his lover.

"It hurts you asshole!!!" Ichigo shouted while his body spasmed and twitched uncontrollably.

"That's because you've never had something this big inside of you before." Grimmjow said smugly. Then his eyes narrowed as he thought over his words. "And you'll only ever have mine." He shoved in the rest of the way, his balls resting comfortably against Ichigo's taunt skin.

Ichigo let out a loud whimper and tried his hardest to relax against the pain as Grimmjow rocked his hips, coaxing Ichigo's tight entrance into accepting the intrusion. He really did try to be patient, but Ichigo was looking so adorable as he trembled, his face tense in pain.

He pulled out a part of the way and pushed back in. The orange-haired boy screamed, twisting in Grimmjow's grasp as ripping pain and a strange thrill of pleasure went through him. Grimmjow smirked and angled his hips, slamming against his uke's prostate. Ichigo's responding shriek echoed throughout the house, making Pantera, who had just arrived, shake his head in exasperation.

Turning Ichigo onto his side, Grimmjow drew one of his impossibly long legs over his shoulder and grinned as he continued the pistoning motion. It was much better this way, he could see that lovely face flush with exertion and pleasure. With that pleasant thought set in his mind, the dominating man leaned over and plundered Ichigo's panting mouth. The beautiful boy made a slight moaning noise before kissing back, lifting his hand to grip Grimmjow's hair.

The blue haired man started to roughly jerk Ichigo off, the harsh movement perfectly in time with his just-as-rough thrusts. There was only so much treatment Ichigo could stand and within minutes he was yelling into Grimmjow's mouth, releasing his sticky, white fluid all over the bed.

With a leer, Grimmjow turned Ichigo onto his stomach and continued with his pistoning movements. The blue-haired man dug his nails into Ichigo's back, forcing him to arch into each thrust. With one last shudder, he spilled himself inside his new spouse, groaning as he finally relaxed.

With an irritated huff, Ichigo shoved Grimmjow off of him and turned on his side with a pout.

"What's wrong Ichi?" Grimmjow cooed and spooned Ichigo from behind. "Was I too rough with you?"

"Idiot!" Ichigo growled, his face bright red. But he allowed Grimmjow to cuddle him as they both finally succumbed to exhaustion.

Ichigo's eyes were lidded with sleepiness as he barely cracked them open when he felt something leap onto the bed. Pantera licked the tip of his nose and then curled against his master's mate, purring loudly.

"I'm glad you finally got him, Grimmjow." The cat said with a grin, greatly resembling that of a Cheshire cat.

Ichigo blinked, and then shot up as he yelled out. "Agh! A talking cat!"

"Hm? Oh yeah, you didn't know he talked?" Grimmjow yawned and yanked his uke back down.

"I thought you were just talking to yourself like a crazy person!" Ichigo retorted, laying back down gingerly and allowing Pantera to snuggle against him.

"He is a bit crazy, isn't he?" Pantera agreed.

"Yeah, definitely." Ichigo murmured, and then turned to Grimmjow. "Why does he have a British accent?"

"Some things are better left unknown." Grimmjow said wisely.

"Yeah." Ichigo laid his head back down and gently stroked Pantera's soft fur before drifting to sleep.

**LINE**

**What full length uke Ichigo story should I write next- one with Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Shirosaki or Stark? I have a few ideas about the general story line, but input is welcome!**

**There is also a poll on my profile for those who don't like to review.**


End file.
